


You Need to Calm Down

by Awakemoontonight



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Soulmates, TXT JAPANESE COMEBACK ON AUGUST 19!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Word vomits, just read it, taehyun wants to bite everyone, taejun, they came back home!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight
Summary: Once you were born, the first words or praise that your soulmate will tell you appears on your arms like a tattoo. And when you turn eighteen, you'll start sharing their feelings.But Yeonjun was not enjoying the anger of his soulmate.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	You Need to Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back again! I finally finished this after being on my draft for so long.
> 
> I hope everyone was safe, please be safe with your family, friends and love ones!
> 
> Have a nice day!

Yeonjun loves his feelings and emotions. He loves having full control and understanding of them. And yes sometimes he stupidly do things out of whim, and there are decisions he surely regretted as soon as they made them and he only blames his competitive and risk taker ass for those. Still, they are all his. His to think and reflect about on, make himself educated and better even if it happens the hard way. In his defense, taking the 'eat all you can' sigh as a challenge was fully understandable, the board holding the letters looks at him mockingly the moment he stared at them.

"No, you're just stupid"

Soobin once told him. Scratch that, there's a lot of time when the taller male uttered those words that he started to demand payment for everytime he pulls Yeonjun out of trouble. In Yeonjun's defense once again, he'll rather take another shot of his cocktail and support a deadly headache the next day if it means living a life and not a boring one.

Soobin throws his book at the blond not even a second when he choose to attacks his choices. He's driving okay? He can't let himself get drown with the club's music when he needs them to get home safely. And quite frankly, he doesn't like alcohol in his system and the young DJ was cute, so pleasing to the eyes that Soobin just keeps staring.

Soobin's creepy behavior aside, Yeonjun just wants to yell at anyone. Shove a full katana at someone's throat or slam a body to the ground. It's irritating because this feelings are not his. He's the kind to get into fist fight if provoked but he won't resort to violence when his day was especially good, un-exhausting. He passed all his exams for this semester, their professors didn't give them any homework, his motorbike was working again so he didn't have to take the bus and god damn his coffee was perfect this morning. So he doesn't understand why he suddenly wants to snap at everyone for simply breathing. It's his feelings! Why does his soulmate have to influence, no, control it?!

"Are you okay?" Beomgyu ask from besides him.

He narrowed his eyes to him, and being in a good mood he always has been, of course he just have to scoff a "Do I look like one?"

Beomgyu put his hands up in surrender, already used at his sore mood.

"I'm sorry Gyu. I didn't mean to snap at you" He sigh, sliding his other cola to his friend as an apology.

"Was it your soulmate again?" The younger ask, taking a sip from his free drink. It was unnecessary, he wasn't even hurt but hey! it's free. Thanks to Yeonjun's soulmate who seems to have anger issue.

"I don't know why he's so furious today." He complained, slumping his body above the cafeteria's table. "Its friday for god's sake!"

"Maybe he's having a rough day" Beomgyu told him in sympathy. Don't question how they are sure that it's a he, Yeonjun's being screams gay and he was praying hard for his soulmate to be a boy so he can wrestle him when they met. He had put Yeonjun in emotional sufferings for a long time.

"Rough year." Yeonjun corrected. "Seriously, how can a person wakes up and the first thing he wants to do was struggle someone." He said in amusement.

"Sounds like my roommate." Beomgyu commented.

Yeonjun saw him a couple of times but never really had a conversation. The kid was just unapproachable, he looks like he'll bite. Beomgyu explained that he's just busy ensuring to have his name at the top of list of honours while working at that cheap fast food restaurant place.

"Anyways, Soobin hyung is treating us later after class."

Yeonjun looks up to that. " Suddenly?" He ask with suspicion.

"The cute guy from the club was working at that place" Beomgyu grins.

" I feel like you're also there for him"

Beomgyu shrug. " Well, Huening Kai was really cute"

"You already have your soulmate" Yeonjun told him.

" I was meant to be loved by many and more than one was many. So I'm gonna find my other soulmate, I hope it's Hyuka." Beomgyu said like a lecture. Yeonjun couldn't decide if it's a blessing to have two soulmates like his friends or made to make them suffer. Beomgyu and Soobin already found each other but there's still a different sentence on their other arms, a different person waiting for them somewhere out there. Yeonjun was there when Beomgyu found Soobin, they were so fine and perfect but along the way something was just not right, and they decided that it's time to find their other half. 

"Why don't you just talk to him so you could hear that "It's my playlist" and "He's not always like that" you're both dying to hear." Yeonjun said with a whine. he doesn't appreciate being drag left and right just to watch the two idiots just staring dumbly.

"Why don't you try and look for your own mate?" Beomgyu retorted. It's not like they haven't tried talking to their potential soulmate, he's just really cute and well, busy.

"For my own safety, I refuse." Yeonjun replied immediately. He sometimes shivers at the words written in his arm. But at least his was too specific and were not confusing as hi's and hello's like other people's.

"Coward" Beomgyu mock him, collecting his bag from the floor before he could hear the bell. "I'll pick you from your department"

"Fine" He replied solemnly, being alone again. He doesn't have class after lunch, and even when he wanted to just doze off, the irritation inside him affects him. He swear that he'll give his soulmate a long full lecture about keeping his emotions in the line, maybe introduce him to anger management. At least he tracked it, the feelings, it'll start every morning but definitely worst around evening and the whole Friday. He concluded that his soulmate was probably doing something around those time to make himself frustrated, he hopes it's not illegal. Should he also mention this amount of want to just hold someone? Like cuddles and hugs that he was often seen hanging around his friend's arms.

"Just admit that you miss us!" Beomgyu teases.

" We're always together! And shut up it's probably my soulmate, okay??" He would reply with a blush. He's not really against affection but was never the one to initiate them, so it's probably his soulmate again.

He's frustrating but Yeonjun just wants to find him now, more than anything. He feared before that maybe there wasn't one for him or they died long ago because when he reached eighteen, he couldn't sense anything, not their feelings or the itching at the tattoo on his arm like how his parents told him. His mom said that they probably haven't yet reached their eighteenth birthday, Yeonjun have to wait. Then after a year, there's still nothing. And another year, and he feels so hopeless already. How young could they be? He can't stand a child gosh it's definitely not okay.

Yeonjun just wanted to cry, being a big believer of this soulmate thing and a natural romantic. He even planned their dates, all the cliche he found on books and internet that would probably cringy but who cares if he wanted to hold their hand and walk at the wet pavement after rain? Star gazing at three am or the typical picnic dates? He even have a full speech when he finally meet their parents, written messily on his old diary.

He sigh again, drowning on his own melancholy. Now at least it was his. And he's aware he shouldn't add to his soulmate's foul mood and just be a happy pill for him instead. Balance it out, like a perfect couple would do.

Can he? Yes with free pizza and all. It's easy.

"Are you guys sure about it? This place looks fully pack" Yeonjun commented, shuffling their way inside the rowdy restaurant.

"It's okay, Hyung. I made a reservation." Beomgyu said.

" Reservation in this kind of place?" Soobin ask, quirking his brow.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes good naturedly. " Fine. Taehyun works here and I begged him to save us a seat." He admitted, earning a sigh from his boyfriend.

"You've probably irritated him. How sure are you that he wanted you to this place?" He questioned still standing and looking for an empty table. "And stop endangering your life if you wanted to live longer. Taehyun can struggle you and I'll just watch with a pop corn." He added but his advice went into deaf ears.

"Found it!" Beomgyu chirped, tugging his boyfriend's hands forcefully as their always third wheel follows without a choice.

"Are you sure?" Yeonjun ask again, staring at a taped paper with "NOT YOURS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE", it said. And Yeonjun was amused, they could just put 'taken' or 'unavailable' but they have to be creative and threatening.

"The writings screams threat. I'm sure it's Taehyun's" Beomgyu said as if reading Yeonjun's mind, plopping down and tearing the tape off the table before crumpling the paper.

"You guys are probably Tyun's friends." The tall, cute guy from the club ask them in a minute. He's a cute waiter now, ready to take their orders. "He's busy with other tables though."

"That's okay." Yeonjun beams, noticing the slight nervousness from the way he speaks, he's new anyways and the two idiots was too dumb to speak. "But can I take a second? It's my first time here." He said, scanning on the menu that's attached on the table.

"Sure!" Huening Kai replied with ease, glad that they are not as assholes as his first few customers.

"I like this music" Beomgyu commented mindlessly, but his gaze was at the curly haired boy standing besides their table, notice how the younger eyes widen before speaking.

"It's my playlist" He said, his palm sweating with different kind of nervousness, like when you're too focused into something and was waiting for it to take the right turn. And Yeonjun watches as things unfolded before his eyes, things he wanted to experience for three years now. Huening Kai was pulling at the sleeves that covers his arm when they heard a noise on the other side of the room.

"I'm pretty sure you ordered Hawaiian and not pepperoni" growled of another worker, much smaller compare to them but not less threatening as he hold his glare at his customer. Yeonjun recognize him as the captain of the football.

"I clearly said peperoni, haven't you heard?" The asshole replied, and yeah, Yeonjun had name him that. He doesn't like how this guy was making a scene when they could have just let it slide and save the workers from the trouble.

"I heard you loud and clear, Sir. And I'm not letting you waste a perfectly made pizza just because you feel the need to." The smaller male said with a huff, fumbling at the device that hangs on the pocket of his shirt. A conversation was heard, and it was the voice of the team captain that indeed ordered Hawaiian. "I'm not continuing this to save your dignity." He added when he shut off the device, looking smug but still more irritated, and did Yeonjun feel that?

"Taehyunnie was especially annoyed, wasn't he?" Soobin commented when the commotion calms down with the customer sitting in defeat and Taehyun placing the Hawaiian plate in front of him with a taunting smile.

"He's not always like that" Huening Kai replied with a sigh.

"I'm glad it's you" Soobin said with a grin, showing his arms where the exact same words that the young crew uttered. And just like a moment ago, Yeonjun watches in complete awe.

"Maybe I'll take an early break" Huening Kai giggle. " But after the other workers arrived. I don't think Tyun will last long without skinning someone alive" he said apologetically before he shuffles away with their orders.

"Was that okay, though?" Yeonjun ask, eyes never leaving the figure of the red haired waiter.

"Recording?" Beomgyu pipes in. "He have a really good memory and he likes to point that out with that voice recorder as he can recite most of the customers orders word by word. So I suggest to not test him." He shrugged.

" And manager Hyung allowed him that too because he fought with costumers couple of times before." Soobin added.

"And he wasn't fired?" Yeonjun asked raising his brows with curiosity.

"He's really good and quick with his job. And he's cute." The youngest of them three answered, pointing his eyes at the group of girls from their university that literally watches every of the little guy's move. Okay, at least Yeonjun was not alone with this creepy behavior. Was Beomgyu and Soobin's hobby transferred to him? But to be fair, Taehyun was really doing a good job, shuffling around the restaurant with enough calm, helping customers with their little request such as asking for tissues, utensils or ketchup, but he also practiced ignoring the flirting and demands of changing the orders and calling the manager. Doesn't mean his irritation lessened, and just watching him with these people being inconsiderate and literal ass makes Yeonjun angry as well.

"Sorry for the wait. I changed as well" Huening Kai arrives in a good fifteen minutes without his aprons and uniform but casual clothes and their foods with extra serving, suggesting that the younger would join them. 

"You're really cute!" Soobin cooed when his new found soulmate takes his seat, making the younger blush.

Great. They are just about to show Yeonjun how miserable and mateless he was and he's not gonna throw himself to that. So what's best to do right now is to entertain his soulmate's feelings and let him have control over his. He's a little tired and lonely so why don't he just let his soulmate replaced those with their anger instead.

He called a waiter and ordered a burger and fries, mentioning how he wants them to be on his table as soon as possible, earning a concern look from his friends and their new addition. He rolled his eyes. So what if it's still too crowded and the customers keeps increasing and gets angrier? Or that they only have few crews at the moment? Doesn't seems to be Yeonjun's fault to be honest.

"I'll get that" Huening Kai suggested when Yeonjun puts another order to his struggling coworker, only for his help to be refused with a simple assurance of 'No worries'.

"Sorry he gets like that sometimes" Soobin told him with a pat on his back.

"It's his soulmate thing" Beomgyu added as if their subject of conversation wasn't just sitting in front if them.

Its definitely his soulmate messing with his emotions again.

"I didn't order this" Yeonjun groan when a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him.

"O-oh I'm sorry" the restaurant crew replied in panic and put the cup of cola that he ordered. "I'll get your plate in a second. Can you repeat your order, though"

Yeonjun sigh. "Chicken nuggets. Damn can't you remember?" He said with an angry frown, wasn't even sorry for cursing. " And please get me some straw" He added just because he feel so.

" You didn't have to go that far, hyung" Beomgyu scolds him in serious tone after the poor guy left.

"I know, okay?" Yeonjun replied, hands on his face in frustration. "It's just that my soulmate was especially annoyed today."

The four of them flinch when a plate was harshly slam into their table.

"Make one more demand and I'll drill this shit into your eyes" Taehyun said under his breath, the straw Yeonjun requested was on his hand.

Yeonjun's breath was cought in to his throat, his heart doing a summersault trying to escape from his chest as the most beautiful eyes looks down to him. Eyes narrows in threat but even so, Yeonjun see how wide and sparkling they are under the artificial light hanging on the ceiling.

"Taehyun I told you, I can do it" the crew that took Yeonjun's ordered cried in silent panic.

"Finish your food before I kick you out. My patience was running thin." Taehyun added, ignoring his friend's concerns.

"Then stop making me suffer!" Yeonjun whined, his lips jutting out in a childish pout. It wasn't his fault! And he'll repeat that over and over again because it's a fact that he's not responsible for his unnecessary foul behavior.

"Oh my gosh they are soulmates too" Huening Kai gushes, hand covering his mouth in excitement being all familiar with the writings on his best friend's arms.

Taehyun's eye's widen, the words just sinking now into his mind as he groans, seemingly done with all the bullshits of the day. "I'm too tired for this" He huff in frustration, brushing his hair away from his face, before he left.

"Wait-" Yeonjun attempted to call, voice too little and hurt, but Taehyun was walking away already.

"I'll talk to him" Huening Kai suggested only for Yeonjun to wave him off.

"It's fine. He probably have his reasons..." He said, trying to comfort himself. He's been waiting for a long time just to be rejected. It's a possibility, he just didn't let his hope wander and be shattered by the reality. He's too lost into this idea that when he found his soulmate there's only rainbows and unicorns, not thinking that his soulmate might hate him. He wants to laugh, the praise on his arm was a big warning he blindly ignores.

Yeonjun decided to leave and be alone to tend his broken heart, maybe the club was open this early, but a firm grip hold his wrist.

"Tell the manager I'm leaving early." Taehyun told Huening Kai, not waiting for a reply as he drag Yeonjun out. They were silent for the whole walk until they reached an empty park. They stood there awkwardly, not even letting an eye contact but their hands stays connected, with Yeonjun moving his so they could intertwine their fingers.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Taehyun breathed, eyes on the ground.

"I'm being stupid anyways." Yeonjun replied, taking all the features of his soulmate, fidgeting in front of him.

Taehyun finally looks up to him, captivating the older once again. "This is the first time I talk to you"

Yeonjun snort, "Obviously"

The younger just rolled his eyes. " Shut up. What I'm saying is, I can't remember ever bothering you."

" Oh baby if you only knew" Yeonjun snorts again, the endearment rolling out of his tongue easily.

"What?" Taehyun asked with a frown.

"Here." Yeonjun pointed accusingly at the younger male's chest. "You're most often angry. Don't you remember that we share emotions? Why do I need to be punished by my soulmate, hmm?"

" Oh " Taehyun breathed, eyes now wide in realization and how many do Yeonjun needs to fall in love with him in a matter of seconds? "I was that bad, huh" He chuckles, unconsciously tightening his fingers around the older male's.

"Not really. But I'll appreciate it if you like calm down, sometimes my happiness couldn't reach you and I just felt worse."

" I'm sorry it's just that after I turned eighteen, everything was stressful especially this adult hood." Taehyun finally confessed. " And I'm working in that kind of place, you know how things gets heated sometimes but I know that's not an excuse to make you feel like shit."

Yeonjun shrug, fully accepting the excuses of the younger. Funny how he only realizes he is his soulmate a moment ago but he's ready to believe in everything he said. Stand by his side even he'll lied to him through every sentence.

"That doesn't explain how moody you are every morning, though"

Taehyun scrunched his nose and pouts. " You're not Beomgyu Hyung's roommate. You wouldn't know."

Yeonjun laughs at that. " I understand. I forgive you."

Taehyun's frown was back on his face. "That easy?"

"Yes. Are you expecting of anything else?" Yeonjun ask teasingly.

" I expected a lot more different from this. Much more worst." He answered hesitantly. 

" Like?" Yeonjun ask, walking to a nearby bench and sitting them both.

"The words on my arm are just scary." He said, pulling the black sleeves of his arm that was firmly held by the blond. "It's scares me that I'll meet my soulmate in different situation and things would be too late for me to fix it." He explained.

Yeonjun nodded, his first words would probably put him off too, ' _Then stop making me suffer'_. "Mine was too. I thought you'll be a mafia or something like a psycho." He said jokingly, showing his own tattoo, ' _Make one more demand and I'll drill this shit into your eyes'_ stares back at them.

"You're being an asshole" Taehyun scoffed.

" Who's fault is that?" Yeonjun retorted in disbelief.

" Definitely not mine." Taehyun answered immediately.

" You're unbelievable" Yeonjun breathed, buy boy was he so fond? Call him whipped but his soulmate was here smiling at him.

"Hey..." Taehyun whispered. "Are we like just soulmates or soulmates soulmates"

" I don't know what that means but I waited for you for so long to complete this romantic stuffs I listed and it involves kissing you to seal this relationship" He said.

"Good then but I don't kiss people the first meeting so let's settle it with a hug." He said with a wide smile, already burying himself to the crook of his soulmate's neck. "I'm so much deprived of cuddles too. I need this" He sigh the same time Yeonjun screech at him.

"I KNEW IT! IT'S YOU!" he said with a victory grin.

" What?" Taehyun ask, raising his brows.

" Oh it's nothing." Yeonjun said, kissing him between his brows. He's not about to tell his soulmate his intense want to hug someone for the pass few days.

—~•~—

"Jesus, Taehyun calm down!" Yeonjun shouted tiredly as he watches his boyfriend chase Huening Kai and Beomgyu with a hammer, don't question where he did get that.

"You cheaters! Just run before I'll get your hands permanently injured!" Taehyun threatened running around Soobin's house but when he's in reach, Yeonjun immediately pull him into his lap where he was sat in a couch.

"It's just a game." Yeonjun told him, caging him into his arms and placing his head above the younger male's shoulder.

Taehyun gasp at him, slapping him slightly. "You said you'll be on my side!"

Yeonjun grumbled in agreement. "I'll be forever and you'll get sick of it." He replied, taking the silent of the other as he was probably flustered, the sudden beating of his heart indicates his successful flirting too.

"Stop it" Taehyun whined but stay still comfortably.

"No, you stop it. There's too much andrenaline in my body right now. Stop running." He said with a scold on his voice.

" You guys are disgusting." Beomgyu commented, a foot a way from them in case the smallest of them all tried something.

"They are." Huening Kai added from where he was hiding behind his shorter boyfriend.

Yeonjun leans down on Taehyun's ears, lips smirking as he whispered. "You'll take Kai I'll get Beomgyu" He said and they were both running as the other two screeches, going to the kitchen where Soobin was silently finishing his frozen dessert.

And as Yeonjun watches Taehyun laugh, his heart skipped, not rapidly but just so calm and endearing. He likes this, he likes how he is aware of his and his soulmate's feelings. He likes this feelings of being in love and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 💜💜
> 
> I also opened a twitter account. @theirtyunnie it's mine


End file.
